Heartbeat
by momicchi
Summary: A fluffy -ish?  one-shot that takes place the day after Tohru sees Kyo's true form. Short and sweet! Author's apologies for various mistakes are in the A/N. Please read and review!  Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.


A/N: A Kyoru one-shot… This takes place the day after Tohru saw Kyo's true form… It's short and sweet, as intended to be. I apologize for the lack of capitalization and/or any grammatical mistakes I may have made… This is an old fic, and I'm a bit of a lazy editor. ^^; Yes, it's a bit cliché, but oh well... Anyway, please enjoy! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :D

tohru sat on her bed, thinking about the day before. _kyo's true form..._  
she glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall. the girl she saw seemed...different, somewhat than the girl she saw a few days ago. tohru closed her eyes. images of kyo's true form filled her mind. her heart began to beat profusely. she quickly opened her eyes.

"am i...afraid?" she thought. she closed her eyes again. this time, she saw another form of kyo- his human form. the form he had when they first met. the shy, awkward kyo that talked to her...that joked with her...that protected her...that opened up to her.  
"no. i'm not afraid. it isn't fear. but then...what _is_ this feeling?" she thought. there was a light knock on the door. "oh!" exclaimed tohru as her eyes snapped open, "c-come in."  
a familiar head of orange hair poked in through the doorway. it was kyo. "kyo?...what is it?..." tohru inquired.

"are you ok?" he asked, looking down at the floor and averting her gaze.

"of course i am! what made you ask that?" tohru put on a smile. why, why was her heart beating so fast? and why did she suddenly feel so nervous?

"you don't have to pretend," said kyo, "i know you said you'd stay with me, but...well, you saw my true form. i'm a monster. you're afraid aren't you?" he looked at tohru with a face full of angst and sadness. tohru felt like she was about to cry. seeing kyo like this...she couldn't stand it.

"no...no! you're _not_ a monster, and i'm _not_ afraid! don't you remember? how you used to walk me home, and how you made me soup when i was sick? you cared for me! would a monster do that?..." teardrops began to form in her eyes.  
kyo was silent. tohru walked over to him and took his hand. "come on"

"w-what are you doing?" kyo asked in surprise.

"just follow me", she whispered. tohru led kyo outside of the house, to the ladder that led up to the rooftop.

"the roof?..." said kyo, hesitantly. tohru nodded, and began to climb. kyo followed. tohru was still nervous; her heart hadn't slowed down.

"i better hurry up", she thought. as tohru ascended the ladder, her foot suddenly slipped. she braced herself for a fall, but kyo caught her. she looked down at him, and they both blushed. tohru resumed climbing. when they reached the rooftop, tohru and kyo sat down and began to gaze at the stars. "do you remember the first time we sat here together?" tohru asked.

"yeah...", said kyo, with a small smile, "you tried to punch me with a...'right straight', was it?" he imitated tohru's feeble punch. they both laughed.

"that day...it was really important to me" said tohru. kyo glanced at her.

"she looks beautiful in the moonlight", he thought.

"it was the first time that you really opened up to me, kyo" tohru looked at kyo, and their eyes met. neither of them looked away.

"i-i was glad to have someone to talk to...it's not like i _didn't_ want to open up, i just..." kyo looked back up at the sky, blushing. tohru didn't have to hear him say it; she understood. his face said it all. as she looked at kyo, she understood everything else, too. her heartbeats, her nervousness when she thought of him, her inablility to see his sadness, and the happiness that she felt when she saw his smile.

"kyo..."

"yeah?"

"i...i love you." kyo stared. he looked at tohru, as if seeing her for the first time. he touched her cheek, then gently carressed her lips with his. _their first kiss..._

"i love you, too" he whispered.  
they kissed again, their hearts beating at the same pace.

[A short continuation…an epilogue of sorts. Reading this is completely optional. It may or may not enhance the story]

kyo was surprised at himself.

"i just kissed her...twice!" he thought, "a-am i perverted?" he turned away from tohru, his cheeks a deep shade of red. tohru was so happy...her heart was pumping, and she was breathless. a tear rolled down her cheeks. kyo turned to face her. "oh crap, you're crying! why are you crying? i was being a pervert, wasn't i?...look, i'm-" kyo was cut short as tohru placed her finger on his lips.

"i'm just so happy to be with you..." she cried.  
kyo smiled, and wiped her tear away.

"then stop crying. i want you to smile."  
tohru looked at kyo. her heart skipped a beat. kyo was acting...different, but she wasn't about to complain. she grinned and laid her head on his shoulder. they both looked up at the sky, as a shooting star flashed by.

"kyo, let's make a wish...but don't say it out loud, or it won't come true!"

"all right", kyo laughed.

"i wish-"

"i wish-"

_that we could stay like this...forvever..._

[You may have noticed that they didn't hug… when I first wrote this, they did. But then I realized…oh yeah! Kyo would've transformed… -facepalm-]


End file.
